The present invention relates to restorative and cosmetic dentistry and particularly to the restoration of gum and bone between teeth using a papilla dental implant.
The natural gum profile or gum line of an individual typically covers the bottom portion of the teeth and invades the spaces between the teeth leaving small embrasure spaces in healthy teeth and gums. The gum profile may recede due to improper oral hygiene or gum diseases such as gingivitis and periodontal disease. The recession of the gums causes the interdental spaces to increase in size. This is particularly acute with gingivitis and periodontal disease as the bacteria which cause these diseases eat away at the gingiva and bone, causing large voids between the teeth where once there was bone and healthy gum tissue.
In some cases, the papilla and bone are severely damaged and the gum tissue cannot adequately heal to its natural state, even after aggressive treatment, as there is inadequate structure to support the regrowth of the gum tissue. These voids, referred to as diastema's or sometimes called black triangles, can be aesthetically unsightly, especially when located between the front teeth.
Therefore, what is needed is a device which is implantable within the gum and bone of the void between the teeth, acting as an anchor for the bone and gum tissue to grow around. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.